All we are
by Laura Sommeils
Summary: Así que únicamente se encoje de hombros y murmura un –Vale.- Y Jace se le ríe en la cara sin ninguna consideración, el maldito bastardo.


Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece a mí, I mean, por favor, si así fuera Alec&Jace estarían juntos para siempre y Valentine&Luke estarían celebrando su luna de miel xD

Regalito para** Jackie** (Vrydeus) y **Anna** (Cafesitodeldia). Porque son las chicas más adorables del mundo, y me dan mucho jalec love como para ponerme pelotuda e imbécil :3

Ahora, hay un pequeño **spoiler de _City of Fallen Angels_**, que es una idiotez, pero: he and Magnus are on a vacation around the world, going to places like Paris, India, and other parts of Europe (él y Magnus están de vacaciones recorriendo el mundo, llendo a lugares como París, India, y otros sitios de Europa).

* * *

Cuando Alec regresa a su casa aquel jueves por la mañana, su cuerpo un poco menos pálido de lo habitual por el sol del verano, un asomo de tristeza en el rostro, lo que le sorprende no es únicamente el enterarse de que Jace y Clary han roto. No, lo que lo pone incómodo es la forma en que Jace lo mira con ceño fruncido desde el otro lado del living cuando le escucha decirle a Isabelle entre susurros que Magnus y él han decidido darse un tiempo.

Lo mira como si le hubiera crecido un tercer brazo, o le hubiera dicho que él también es hermano de Clary. Porque en serio, a éste paso, hasta Iglesia podría serlo. Lo que Alec nunca se lo dirá a Jace, aunque lo crea fervientemente.

Comparten una larga mirada que anticipa algo agridulce. Los ojos de Wayland puestos sobre Lightwood como si quisieran saciarse de su alma (que, igualmente, es lo que siempre hace, de todos modos) mientras se fijan en él con tanta insistencia.

Pero Alec no está de humor para Jace, no por ahora. Así que decide que la mejor opción será dejar el equipaje en su habitación y recostarse a dormir e intentar relajarse un poco. Fingir que no hay nada más detrás de las cuatro paredes de yeso y hormigón. Pretender que Jace no está a unos cuantos pasos con sus ojos eternos y su sonrisa burlona, esperándole.

Ha sido un día muy largo, y no se siente preparado para enfrentar la tempestad. No aún, al menos.

-0000-

Pasa una semana y Jace lo sigue mirando_ así_, como si todo hubiera cambiado mientras él estaba con Magnus viajando alrededor del mundo. Casi como si lo hubiera traicionado en alguna forma. ¿Qué, se supone que tendría que estar alcanzándole pañuelos descartables luego de su ruptura con Clary? ¿Los dos comiendo helado mientras se lamentan de la pérdida de sus parejas y ven películas como "_Tienes un e-mail_"? Ja, ni en un millón de años.

Y ni siquiera es como si Jace quisiera eso, tampoco. Pero es que lo mira _así,_ poniéndolo nervioso y sacándolo de quicio, mucho más que cuando intentaba convencerlo para que miraran _esa_ clase de películas cuando recién empezaba a crecerles barba en el mentón.

Están entrenando en el patio de atrás, el sol en apogeo estallando sobre sus cabezas y los aspersores encendidos para que no les agarre un golpe de calor o, peor, una insolación. No es lo más inteligente del mundo, eso de entrenar bajo el sol en pleno junio, pero fue Jace quien lo propuso, y Alec no supo decirle que no.

Es por sus ojos, por sus malditos ojos, que brillan de expectativa mientras lo acorrala poco a poco contra un manzano, lo que hace que Alec pierda la concentración y pise sin querer uno de los juguetes de Max _(¡Figuras de acción, Alec! ¡Son figuras de acción, maldita sea!_). Lo que conlleva, indudablemente, a la pérdida del equilibrio y a su trasero tocando el pasto.

Jace le sonríe ufano y le ofrece una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo. Sudor empapándole el rostro y una herida sangrante en el bícep del brazo derecho, cortesía de su compañero.

-Vamos, Alec, que no tenemos todo el día.- Le dice, hoyuelos marcándose en su cara y expresión arrogante.

A lo que el mayor de los Lightwood sólo puede resoplar y, en una actitud que no es para nada de sí mismo, toma la mano de Jace y lo empuja a su lado, haciéndolo caer sobre él. Todo con tal de borrarle la sonrisa de idiota del rostro. Realidad es, tuvo que haberlo planeado mejor.

El rubio se ríe por lo bajo, aún tirado con su cuerpo encima del de su compañero, el flequillo tapándole un poco los ojos y una de sus manos depositada en el pecho de Alec mientras la otra descansa sobre el césped. Tan pesado que Alexander no sabe si lo que produce que se le dificulte respirar es la cercanía o el hecho de que Jace haga tanta presión contra su cuerpo. En realidad, razona, es un poco de ambas cosas.

-Quién hubiera dicho que podías esconder tal bajeza de moral, Alec Lightwood- Le susurra en el oído con tono divertido y retador, un poco (demasiado) cerca, sus labios rozándole la oreja al moverse para silabear las palabras.

Mientras se levanta, aún apoyando su mano derecha en el pecho de Alec más tiempo de lo que debería, le guiña un ojo. Luego camina hacia la puerta trasera y se queda parado, mirándole. Cuando ve que no le sigue, el sol haciendo que su cabello parezca de oro puro, le dice con un tono en que pareciera que casi no hubiera pasado nada- Vamos, que tienes que curarme el brazo, parabatai.-

Mientras lo acompaña dentro del edificio, Alec se pregunta si es sólo paranoia suya, eso de creer que la forma en que Jace pronunció aquella palabra fue un tanto burlona y sarcástica. Así, casi como si su definición ya no los vinculara a ambos.

Van por el pasillo con Jace molestándolo sobre _cómo te aplasté el culo absolutamente, Alec. _

Es bonito, estar bajo la sombra de la casa cuando se ha sufrido por tanto tiempo bajo los rayos del sol. Sería incluso más placentero si su compañero dejara de dirigirle miradas cargadas de satisfacción mientras ambos entran en su habitación.

Alec se sienta en la cama, tomando el botiquín de primeros auxilios de uno de los cajones de la mesita de luz. Le señala a Jace con la cabeza la silla enfrente suyo, mientras toma la botellita de meteolate indoloro e incoloro. Intentando ignorar sus ojos, en especial, la manera en que su rostro se refleja en ellos, le desinfecta el brazo y le venda, apretando ligeramente la gasa para que no siga la hemorragia.

-¿Por qué no usas la estela?- Le pregunta Jace con gesto confuso, moviéndose incómodo en la silla. Brazos tendidos descuidadamente, las palmas situadas sobre las rodillas.

Alec pone los ojos en blanco, aún sentado en el colchón, respondiéndole como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo- Para que te lo tengas un poco menos creído, parabatai.-

Lo silabea de la misma forma que Jace: lento, suave, retador y como si las palabras contuvieran las cosas más sucias del mundo. Sus ojos tornándose como el océano en una noche de tormenta, de ese tono de azul que parece tragarte hasta los confines más oscuros de las profundidades.

-0000-

Ambos están en la biblioteca. Alec encamarado contra el respaldo del sofá forrado en terciopelo rojo; las rodillas flexionadas contra el pecho para apoyar el libro sobre las piernas. Los lentes cayéndose por el puente de la nariz, mirada concentrada en el papel, casi como si pudiera encontrar allí el secreto de la felicidad eterna.

Jace, cabello revuelto y rostro aburrido, ojos cerrados mientras le llama: -Alec-

Y no consigue ninguna respuesta, ni siquiera un ceño fruncido.

-Aleeeeeeeeec- Le llama de nuevo, mirada divertida mientras se levanta del sofá y se le acerca despacio por detrás sin que su mejor amigo le preste atención.

-Aleeeeeeeeeec Lightwooooooooooooood- Susurra en su oreja con tono fantasmagórico, de ése mismo que utilizaba con Izzy cuando se burlaba de su gusto por Edward Cullen. _Ven, Izzie, déjame probar tu sangreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Oh, no, soy vegetariano, así que no lo haréééééééééééé._

Y cuando Alec, ojos celeste oscuro tormentoso, levanta la vista del texto para mandarlo a la mierda, Jace lo besa. Así, sin más. Se inclina hacia su rostro, lo toma por el cuello de la camisa (esa de a cuadros, verde, blanco y gris que le regaló en Navidad) y roza sus labios como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Como si llevaran años haciéndolo y no pudiera ser de otra manera.

Al principio Alec se queda de piedra. Es casi como si se detuviera el tiempo, porque siente como si los labios de Jace tocaran los suyos durante una eternidad y no es hasta que siente la lengua del chico acariciándole los labios para forzar una entrada, que no reacciona. Le jala hacia sí mismo y el libro se cae de su regazo. Pero no importa, para nada, porque mierda, se están besando, y sabe incluso mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez podría haberse imaginado.

Tras separarse Alec lo mira, inquieto e inquisitivo, a lo que Jace le responde: -Quería ver cómo sería-

Cuando el imbécil se le queda mirando a los ojos, sonrisa de lado y cabello aún más despeinado, Alec no sabe si matarlo allí mismo o estamparlo contra la estantería como ha soñado tantas veces.

-0000-

Resulta que Jace sólo quería probar, sentir cómo sería. Lo que no es que sorprenda mucho a Alec, la verdad. Principalmente, porque tampoco es como si de pronto esperara que su mejor amigo de toda la vida le declarara su amor a los cuatro vientos, o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, el saberlo no impide que se enoje. Él no es ningún juguete de medio tiempo, maldición.

Así que no le ha hablado, ignorándolo desde por lo menos unas ¿nueve horas? Y es que si hay algo que moleste a su amigo es el que lo ignoren, eso Alec lo sabe con toda la certeza del mundo.

Lo que no se espera es que llame a la puerta de su habitación, pasando sin permiso y con las manos en los bolsillos, mirada perdida e incómoda.

Se observan por un tiempo y Jace suspira, antes de decirle-Pensé… pensé que no te importaría, Alec.-

-No, Jace, no me confundas contigo.- Quizá está exagerándolo un poco, o tal vez es la combinación de todo lo que ha pasado que al fin explota de una vez: los comentarios sarcásticos, Clary, Magnus. Jace, que siempre es demasiado, que siempre ha sido demasiado… Demasiado asfixiante, demasiado adictivo, demasiado todo, demasiado Jace.

-Alec…- Se siente raro, el escuchar al chico pronunciar su nombre así: con duda y culpa, con temor de por medio. Como nunca lo ha pronunciado antes, como si se refiriera a otro Alec y no al que está enfrente suyo. Como si pensara que con pronunciar su nombre todo podría romperse e irse a la mierda en menos de un segundo. Como si los momentos de complicidad y las sonrisas a escondidas pudieran desaparecer cuando las sílabas emergentes de sus labios rozaran el aire.

Pronuncia el nombre "Alec" para alguien que, según el tono en que esboza las letras, sonara como si no lo fuera. Lo llama de una forma en que no parece que Jace sea realmente Jace tampoco.

-Sí, lo sé.-Asiente con un suspiro cansado mientras deja el libro sobre la mesita de luz, para luego mirarle fijamente a través de los lentes.- Lo sé, Jace, claro que lo sé.-

No quiere que le vea con lástima, no quiere que se preocupe por sus sentimientos. No desea que Jace Wayland mida cada gesto y cada acción cuando está a su lado. Sólo quiere que las cosas vuelvan a la maldita normalidad. Nada demasiado complicado, únicamente desayunos en Taki's, la risa de Isabelle mientras les revuelve el cabello… No Clary, no Magnus. Sólo eso, ¿es que acaso pide mucho?

-¿Está todo bien?- Pregunta su amigo. Duda, trasladando su peso de una pierna a otra. Las manos aún en los bolsillos.- Digo, entre nosotros, ¿está todo bien?-

Y Alec le sonríe, aunque ambos saben que es una sonrisa falsa- Sí, Jace, por supuesto. ¿Cómo no lo estaría?-

Wayland produce una mueca en respuesta. No le palmea el hombro, como haría en otras ocasiones, sino que se le queda mirando con unos ojos que ponen a Alec nervioso. Una mirada depredadora y sedienta.

Se acerca despacio, calmado y letal. Lo hace con el propósito de inclinarse sobre el chico, colocando cada palma sobre el colchón. Las manos ubicadas a los costados de su cuerpo para utilizarlas como soporte y cortar la distancia aún más. Los resortes de la cama crujiendo bajo el peso extra.

Cuando está tan cerca que pueden sentir la respiración del otro haciéndoles cosquillas en el rostro, pasa su mirada de los ojos de Alec a su boca y visceversa. Le besa, otra vez, mordiéndole los labios hasta que éste le corresponde.

El beso es hambriento y salvaje, lleno de maldiciones, risas y bromas. De _no me jodas, Jace_ y _vamos, Alec, tú sabes que lo quieres_.

Al terminar, Jace sonríe contra sus labios, orgulloso de conseguir un leve gemido de su acompañante. Se inclina hacia su oreja, lo suficientemente cerca para susurrare-Me alegra, parabatai-

Ese gesto produce que el cuerpo de Alec se llene de escalofríos, desde la parte de atrás de su cuello hasta la punta de los pies. Lo que no ayuda para nada, definitivamente, es que, mientras lo hace, Jace deposita sus manos en la hebilla del cinturón.

-0000-

Cuando ambos se derrumban acostados sobre la cama, respiraciones errantes y cuerpos sudorosos por una causa que no se trata de _esa _clase de entrenamiento, Jace gira quedando de costado, lo justo y necesario para mirarle y susurrar, tan despacio que casi ni se oye-Me gusta-

-¿El qué?- Cuestiona Alec de forma vaga mientras le mira de manera cansina, sus ojos tan celestes como una tarde despejada.

-Nosotros, me gusta.- Responde poniendo los ojos en blanco, tal como haría cualquiera ante la pregunta más idiota del universo. Le acaricia el cabello para luego sonreírle como sólo él puede.

Alec no sabe muy bien qué se supone que debe decir. O sea, porque ¿qué mierda se dice cuando la persona que amas te dice esa clase de cosas? Así que únicamente se encoje de hombros y murmura un –Vale.-

Y Jace se le ríe en la cara sin ninguna consideración, el maldito bastardo.


End file.
